


It Turns Me On

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants to pierce his lip again, and he wants Jamia to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Turns Me On

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) fic, for the [piercings/needleplay square](http://pics.livejournal.com/silentdescant/pic/0005ky97)! I was kind of surprised that this was the first one I chose to do, because I'm not too crazy about needles in real life. but anyway, it's been sitting, unfinished, on my harddrive for AGES and I finally took it out and cleaned it up and _finished_. \o/ I'm definitely looking forward to attempting those others... I can't believe this one took me so long, though. oops.

“I want to pierce my lip again.”

Jamia glanced over at Frank from across the couch and shrugged. Frank looked like he was waiting for a reply, though she had no idea why. “Okay,” she finally answered off-handedly.

“I want you to come with me.”

She grinned and nudged his thigh with her toes. “Scared?” she teased, but Frank merely stared at her, completely focused. His intensity was almost unnerving.

“Will you?”

“Sure,” Jamia said, shrugging. “If you want me to, I’ll come.”

Frank crawled over her and plucked the magazine from her hands, reaching above her head to put it on the end table. Jamia raised her eyebrows at him. “I was reading that.”

Frank grinned and lowered his head to whisper in her ear. “I want you to be there because it turns me on.” He hesitated, enough time for Jamia to pull him down on top of her and kiss his open mouth. She rubbed her teeth along Frank’s lower lip, waiting for his sigh of pleasure before biting down.

***

Frank’s lips were flushed with color and slightly swollen from Jamia’s playful nipping. He tapped his feet a little while he waited, hands wedged beneath his thighs to keep still. Jamia sat across from him, legs crossed and still. She smirked at Frank’s display of excited tension but didn’t bother trying to calm him down. The anticipation was just working him up, and it was fun to watch.

The piercer was a friend of Frank’s, Mark, and he ruffled Frank’s hair a bit as passed. “Relax, man. You’ve had worse, I promise.”

“I’m not nervous,” Frank shot back.

“Okay, sure,” Mark replied. He snapped on a pair of black latex gloves and took the clamp from his kit to wave in front of Frank’s face. “Can you hold still or should I give you a sedative?”

Frank obediently stopped bouncing and let his mouth fall open. Jamia stared, transfixed by the wet curve of Frank’s lower lip. Mark set the clamp and Frank didn’t even flinch, he just kept his mouth open. His gaze dropped down from Mark to Jamia and she smiled at him.

“Okay,” Mark said. “Ready?”

Frank nodded quickly, not taking his eyes off Jamia’s face. Jamia didn’t look away, so she didn’t actually see the needle piercing Frank’s lip, but she did see the way Frank’s eyelids fluttered even as he tried to hold the stare. Jamia’s lips parted, and Frank seemed to take that as permission to close his eyes.

He made a quiet, soft sound that Jamia recognized but Mark didn’t notice—or if he did, he gave no sign. Mark took the clamp off Frank’s lip and threaded the ring through in a series of practiced movements, and then he patted Frank’s cheek and backed away.

“All done,” Mark said smoothly. “You know what to do, right?”

“Yeah,” Jamia answered for Frank.

Mark turned to her, smirking. Frank still had his eyes closed and Jamia could hear him nearly panting with arousal.

“You’re all set, then. Let me know if there’s any issues.”

“Will do,” Jamia replied.

“I’ll just let you… freshen up,” Mark continued smugly. “Take as long as you need.” He disappeared before Jamia could get out a thank you.

Frank’s eyes flew open as soon as the door closed and Jamia leapt up from her chair. She wasted no time in capturing Frank’s lower lip between her own. She tasted the sharp metallic tang of the ring and grazed her teeth over it, echoing when Frank moaned.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered, pulling back for a moment to look at him. His eyes were closed again, his head tilted back and torso tilted forward, leaning towards her, following her. She glanced down; it was hard to miss the obvious bulge in Frank’s jeans.

“Jay,” Frank breathed.

She leaned back further and he leaned forward. He flicked his tongue over the piercing. She grinned. “Okay,” she finally replied, and put both hands on Frank’s neck to pull him in for a real kiss. After a moment she relaxed into it, dropping her hands down to Frank’s lap. The lip ring felt weird, but familiar, and Jamia concentrated instead on unbuckling Frank’s belt and wedging her hand beneath the tight waistband of his jeans.

Frank broke the kiss to say, “They unbutton, y’know.”

“Shut up,” Jamia said. “Shut up or I’ll stop.”

Frank nodded quickly and kissed her again.

She tried not to get distracted by Frank’s tongue as she wrestled with the tight button on Frank’s jeans. Finally, she got it undone and yanked the fabric apart. Frank spread his legs and wound his arms around her neck to hold her close and she slid one hand quickly into his underwear and fisted his cock. He was already close; she could tell by the way his thighs tensed around her hips.

Jamia stroked him quickly and bit the corner of his lip, opposite the piercing. “Does it hurt?” she asked between breaths.

Frank tilted his head back, grinning lazily, and replied, “I like it.”

She took that as an invitation to pull the lip ring into her mouth, suck on it, lean backwards, stretching Frank’s lip until he moaned. She kissed him sweetly and let him go, and Frank dropped his head to her shoulder, thrusting his hips into her hand.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , I want to come, please,” he murmured, lisping a little.

Jamia turned her head and kissed Frank’s jaw, moving quickly up until she could pull his earlobe into her mouth. She bit him again, just slightly more gently, pressing her tongue against the hole where his earring used to be, and whispered, “Next time, you’re piercing your nipple.”

Frank’s hips shot up off the table and she kissed him there again.

“Think about how that would feel, Frankie. Tell me you don’t want that.”

“I do,” he moaned. “Fuck, Jay, I do.”

Jamia twisted her hand and rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock, still stuck in the hot confines of his briefs. “Come for me, then, Frankie,” she whispered silkily, smiling against his cheek. “Come for me. I’ll get a needle and a ring; I’ll do it for you. I’ll do it to you.”

Frank moaned again, stretching out the vowels of her name, and she didn’t bother shushing him, because he was coming over her hand, making a complete mess of his underwear. Jamia kissed him through the aftershocks and wiped her hand on his stomach, beneath his shirt.

“So fucking dirty, baby,” she murmured.

“You love it when I’m dirty,” he said, leaning back to smile at her. His lip was swollen and red around the new ring, and there was sweat clinging to his forehead.

She grinned back at him, teasing. “Maybe.”

  
 _fin_.


End file.
